


Three Hearts

by Artemis29



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boarding School/ College, Comedy, Demons, Fantasy, Fighting, Homophobia, Human, Implied Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strawberry Dress, War mentioned, Warning m/preg later on, using their Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis29/pseuds/Artemis29
Summary: After centuries of war, demons and humans need to learn how to live as equal.Also, how to live and create a peaceful society.A Boarding school has opened to help ease the situation.Aka.I saw a drawing of Badboyhalo in a black strawberry dress and some how created a whole story about it¯\_(ツ)_/¯Don't ask how.
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> WORK OF FICTION, more for me to practice writing.  
> So criticism is welcome. 
> 
> Thank you, enjoy.

“Centuries ago a ruthless greedy human king was overthrown by his eldest son, who was nothing like his father. The kind son did not kill his father; instead he exiled him from the kingdom, never to return. Stripped from his title, gold,and power; the ex king wanted revenge for his betrayal. He went to the dark forest seeking a witch, traveling for months the ex king finds the witch who gives him a book of summoning... The next full moon the ex king does a spell to summon a demon, he was successful. The sky turned blood red, the moon grew in size, the ground shook,and he summoned a demon. But not just an ordinary low level demon, the ex king summoned a pig demon who craves more power for its own. So instead of doing the ex kings bidding, he uses his powers to break the portal that separates the mortal world and the nether; bringing his demon armies into the mortal world. Destroying the mortal world, forever. As expected the mortal and demons were at war for the next 15 centuries, but like every never ending war; we finally agreed on peace… before it got even worse. Now we live in a world where humans and demons co-exist...” 

“...W-why the fuck are you telling me the history of the world for? I also live in the same world as you, dumbass?” 

“First...Language. Second, the peace treaty was signed five years ago!” yells Bad turning away from the window, ending his dramatic monologue. 

“I know!” 

“Then why am I in your dorm and in a dress!” screeches Bad, who is wearing a black long low v-neck,flowy strawberry printed dress, with short puffy sleeves, and a short black hood over his head. 

There is a pause. 

“...You lost a game of poker..” says Skeppy shrugging his shoulders, who is sitting on the floor with his back against his bed. His blue hoodie covering his black hair. 

“Why are you even still here, it's spring break!?” questioned Bad

“Why are you still here!” shouted Skeppy

“I don’t have money-” Bad agerily cuts himself off “You know what I don’t have to explain myself, I’m leaving” 

Before Bad can fully storm off, Skeppy lunges himself grabbing Bad’s wrist. 

“What do you want?!-” asks Bad angrily trying to pull his arm away

“Hey, we agreed all or nothing,” complained Skeppy, the sound a muffled from his face on the ground.

“Wha-” 

“All or nothing, remember that” stated Skeppy raising his head and revealing his smug smile to Bad.

  
  



	2. Why

Why why why why why why why!?” asked Bad blushing angrily, really questioning his life decisions at that moment. Skeppy is back to sitting on the wooden floor, his back against his bed; with a new addition of Bad sitting Skeppy’s groin area. Bad’s dress is covering his legs, with only his thin tail poking out from the back of the flowy dress. 

“You know for a demon you really don’t know how to chill” 

“Anyone would be freaking out right now!” 

“I'm still in boxers-” reasoned Skeppy.

“That's not any better Skeppy” 

“Just move,” Skeppy says, defeated. 

“Move?” asks Bad confused.

“You know... grind..” 

“Grind?” vocalized Bad, even more confused.

“hump...Are-aren’t you half succubus?” 

“I’m half a quarter succubus from my mother's side!... how does everyone know that I'm part succubus; like really. They know that information first instead of my name… is it written on my face” Bad states Frustrated, “do you even know my name?” 

“Of course we just played poker together in the lunchroom... I have you for health and bio. You’re a cloth away from my little Skeppy”

“Answer or I’m not….grinding?” declared Bad, trying to act strong and not totally confused.

“I know you’re from the Halo family” shrugged Skeppy.

“Go on” pushes Bad. Instead of trying to guess a mythical name or giving any basic facts, Skeppy gives a defeated face. “Is that really all” 

“Sorry” 

“I forgive you” Bad says, taking a deep breath he continues, “My name is Bad. You are Skeppy from Efryae. You are very good at forging weapons and your swordsmanship skills put you in the top 5 of the school” shared Bad before Skeppy can state who he is. 

Another period of silence is bestowed upon them. 

“You still lost the game” teased Skeppy in a funny voice “Stalling won’t do nothing-” 

“-I’m nervous!” squealed Bad with a heavy blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
